Ice Chains
by LilithValdis
Summary: Never meant to be more than a vessel for a powerful being. A war between Gods that has carried out for hundreds of years, neither side gaining leverage. But now the Prince of Darkness aims to break that flow and taint the vessel before it awakens. But it somehow ends up in the protection of Sesshomaru. And how are Inutaisho's swords involved? Cross/Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters and I do not own Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas, or its characters. I just write the story! Please R &R

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

* * *

There was a tiny tug, and then a monstrous pull from somewhere deep inside Sango, forcefully yanking the girl from her dreams.

Sango's eyes shot open, confused and more than a little startled. She sat up quickly, the soft blanket falling off her torso to her lap, while her slender fingers gripped her chest. The thin white fabric now soaked and sticking to her skin was clasped tightly and wrinkling under her balled fist. The thundering in her chest refused to subside. Her very soul had felt as if it were under attack. It was as if a hand had been prodding around inside of her. She'd been violated, her innermost being, fondled and abused. The vice grip Sango held her yukata in slackened as she steadily realized there was no immediate danger. That feeling...

"What was that?" She whispered to no one in particular.

Her brows furrowed and her blood flow steadied. The slight pounding at her temples and the nape of her neck began to soften. Exhaling, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Never before had she felt such a strong force.

'Where had that come from? Was it just a dream?'

Rubbing her neck until the pressure subsided, she wondered if she had been the only one to feel it. Her eyes roamed over the barely visible bodies of her friends. The hut wasn't a castle by any means, but it was cozy enough for them to lodge together. All of them slept in the small room of the humble structure. Lit only by the soft fickle moonlight that streamed in through the cracks of the window shutters. Occasionally the shudders creaked in their mounds against the rushing wind outside.

Kagome was curled up in her pink sleeping sac with Shippo cuddled close to her chest. How anyone would want to sleep in a sac was beyond Sango, but they looked blissful enough. A mucus bubble burst from Shippo's left nostril and she had to stifle a laugh. When she gazed around the dark room, her eyes reached the half-demon of their group she smiled softly. His chest rose and fell with each steady breath. An ear twitched occasionally like he seemed to be having a peaceful dream. She was glad he could sleep well at night. He was a bit rough around the edges, but at his core he was a good man. On numerous occasions he had been there to provide encouragement. Watching him slumber so peacefully helped to calm her thumping heart, until Sango was finally able to slow her breaths. She smiled silently, her blood no longer raging through their vessels.

Suddenly, she jumped slightly at a soft muffled meow below the blankets. Sango looked down to her lap as a small twin-tailed neko huffily shook off the blanket that had fallen over her small body. Large ruby eyes looked up at the young woman, curious to why she'd been disturbed, silently inquiring if she was okay.

Deciding not to worry her furry tired friend, Sango forced a reassuring smile to ease the neko's worry. Weary as it must have seemed, it did the trick. The feline purred making a small circle next to her before coiling up to resume her sleep.

Sleep eluded Sango. The sandman did not come for her as she tried to settle back into the cot. Something was out of place. And it wasn't going to let her rest. Double-checking, she performed a head count of the group in the hut.

It was then that she finally realized that the monk wasn't in the room.

'Where could Houshi-sama be at this time of night?'

Slipping from the cot, careful not to wake Kirara again, she made her way towards her sandals, quietly sliding them on before walking out of the hut.

Many of the village would be asleep at this time of night. The chirp of cicadas and the buzz of dragonflies littered the air. Ghostly moonlight lit everything in the village, only coming to a dim light once you reached the forest. She could hear the occasional murmur from the huts she walked past. Sango felt sorry for one poor couple she could hear that was in the middle of a heated argument. She hustled by, not wanting to eavesdrop on their privacy. As she neared the edge of town, the ambient trill and soft chirp of birds could be heard from Inuyasha's forest.

The usual neighs and bleats from the farm animals pinned at the edge of town were hushed tonight. She guessed even animals weren't immune to the call of sleep, but it wouldn't claim her again, not tonight. Still there was another call, from Inuyasha's forest. A familiar tug seemed to guide her. What if he hadn't gone into the forest? Though Sango was worried about the monk and her intention had been to search for him, she was also curious about the earlier occurrence. Her curiosity pressed her onwards.

White silver dog ears twitched at the sound of the leather makeshift door flap falling to a noisy close. His ears twitched again, probing for her footsteps, but they had already begun to fade. Inuyasha stretched as he sat up. Sango's earlier monologue had steered him from his deep sleep.

"It's too late for this" Grumbling and groggy, Inuyasha rested an arm on a raised knee.

Rubbing the sleep from his amber eyes with the other hand, he scanned the room and grumbled more.

"What's going on?"

Sango's weapons and other equipment lay undisturbed against the far wall. By the looks of it she hadn't even bothered to get dressed, but her sandals were missing, so were Miroku's.

'What the hell is she thinking?' he thought, shaking his head. 'And where the hell did she go?'

That idiot monk and demon hunter were both gone. Miroku's scent had long faded, but Sango's was still fresh. He stood, sheathing his Tessaiga in his sash and took off after Sango's trail. He didn't need to stop and sniff as her trail was still potent.

"Stupid woman, forgetting your weapons…gyah..." he grunted angrily under his breath, leaping through the trees. "Unbelievable."

He could have left it alone, knowing full well that the demon slayer was quite capable of protecting herself and then some, but his inner demon was uneasy-instinct told him to protect her. Something was different tonight, and a part of him was anticipating something. What that 'something' exactly was, he did not yet know.

Sango gripped the white yukata close to her body, the cold night air licking at her skin as it traveled through the fluttering fabric. It was a chilly windy night and the thin yukata wasn't providing much warmth. In the beginning she had been too distracted to notice, but now her arms were wrapped around her body, huddling as close as possible-seeking heat.

"Houshi-sama!" Her voice cried hoarsely.

She had been calling out for the monk in the dark forest for almost half an hour, but no response yielded.

Sango was really starting to get worried now. Maybe he wasn't here in the forest? The further into the dense thickets she traveled, she began to decide it probably wasn't the greatest idea to be announcing her position in the quiet woods. She wasn't armed and would be at a disadvantage if she attracted unwanted attention. Her voice quieted and she stopped calling for the moment, relying on her sight more now. Where could he be…?

Inuyasha came to a stop on a thick branch once he'd caught up to the slayer, making sure to keep his distance. He was close enough to sense and see her but far enough so that she wouldn't be aware of his presence. His amber eyes watched her, dully interested but glad she was okay.

Suddenly, he heard a low and loud moan, causing his ears to flicker to the source. He knew that Sango had heard it too for she had stopped in her tracks. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose in disgust. The night air smelled of lewd and immoral sex. But what disgusted him even more was that it was mingled with the monk's scent.

'Sango, you fool, don't follow in that direction!' Inuyasha furiously thought but didn't voice. His face became hard and focused, waiting for her actions.

A flash of panic traveled through him.

Should he stop her? Maybe redirect her somehow? Should he say something? No that would be stupid. He couldn't! Even if he did go down there it would only make her more suspicious and she'd beat her way through. Inuyasha groaned, slapping his forehead as he watched her disappear.

Sango walked through the trees in silence, wondering why she even bothered searching for that lecherous monk. He was probably alright anyway, and maybe just left to relieve himself or something along those lines. It's not like she was really that worried about Houshi-sama, was she? He wasn't some defenseless man. She was amused at that thought. If she really believed that, what was she doing searching for him? Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a feminine moan, low and drawn-out. Her training as a demon slayer heightened her senses to another level, allowing her to hear the sound crisply and sharply. There was another more distinct moan that made her blush. If it hadn't been so dark right now she was sure her cheeks would be bright red from embarrassment. She turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt whatever the woman was doing.

"Houshi-sama..." the woman called out her lover's name in pleasure, forcing Sango to snap her head back to the source of the noise.

Eyes wide, she was frozen in place. Her heart jumped and her veins ran cold in reaction to the woman's words. The trees seemed to press closer all of a sudden.

'It can't be!' her mind cried out as she walked forward, pushing tree branches and shrubs out of the way.

Trying so hard to tell herself that what she heard wasn't real.

'Please...please not hi-'...Her thoughts were cut short for what her eyes witnessed confirmed what she'd heard.

Her hands clasped over her mouth to muffle the sound of her sharp gasp. Her world rocked and what she saw crushed her heart, shattering it to dust. Her vision was blurred, the first warm tears sleek and wet hit her fingertips, then chased down the creases of her hand. Brown eyes burned as the tears sought to stain her cheeks. Her chest caught fire as she struggled to restrain her pain.

Down the hill was a naked Miroku on top of a beautiful woman, who kept calling out to him. He touched her bosom affectionately as he brought his lips down onto hers, kissing her passionately while running his hands over her curvaceous body. His nose was nuzzled in long dark hair.

"Miroku-sama… I'm going to come undone…" The woman breathed huskily.

"That's okay. I'll be here to put you back together my love..."

"I think I love you, Miroku-sama..." The woman whispered before he kissed her again.

Her pain was complete. Throwing her hands up she covered her ears. She couldn't possibly stay to hear his response. She couldn't hear him say those words to another.

'This can't be true. This isn't real.'

Inuyasha went to move forward but was startled by a strong pulse from Tessaiga. He looked down at the blade and instinctively clutched its hilt. Almost immediately the sword rattled under his hold. Growling lowly, his eyes darted to their surroundings but snapped to Sango's retreating form when he smelled the salt of her tears. She was stepping back slowly, and he frowned when she momentarily paused in her step before whipping around to all-out flee.

Withered leaves crushed underfoot, crackling noisily at the moment that Sango stepped backward. The sound went unnoticed by Sango with her ears covered, but it startled Miroku. He pulled himself away from his exposed lover and grabbed a hold of the beads around his wrist.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!" he demanded, squinting his eyes into the darkness. Focusing on the dark silhouette within the thicket.

The dark clouds that had been covering the moon passed with the wind, and the light revealed illuminated the silhouette.

His eyes widened in horror and his mouth gaped in shock.

There in the shadows of the trees was Sango, tears flooding down her cheeks and soaking her jaw… the pain was evident. They were full of accusation, of hurt and betrayal.

"Sango..." was the single word that managed to escape his mouth.

Their eyes met for one tense moment that seemed to last an eternity.

The woman that he had promised himself to had witnessed his infidelity.

'She saw me, with her own eyes. Those eyes… are filled with pain, because of me… me…'

At that thought, his body snapped into action. He quickly reached for his robe and turned back to the forest but she was gone. All of a sudden he felt sick. He couldn't even describe the guilty feeling. Cursing himself under his breath, he turned to the confused woman he was with and apologized briefly. Eager to get as far away from the scene of the crime and after Sango. He had to catch her and make this right.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go after that woman," he stammered out, earning a quick slap across the face as she picked up her own garments. The hurt and supreme anger on her face wasn't surprising. He shook it off knowing that he deserved it and more. He had hurt both women.

Once he was fully dressed he bolted in Sango's direction.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry, I know it's been years since I've updated this story but I was plagued with writer's block. Still am. But I had to re-write this. I finally know what I'm going to do with this story and to those of you that reviewed **Tainted** , I thank you a million times. Also a heads up, I will be slow on updates but please don't give up on me, I will try my hardest to finish this story. I am almost done with the second chapter.

This is a love triangle story with Sess/San/Inu but it's ultimately a Sess/San unless I am convinced otherwise. Also I want to thank my new beta CheekyXO for this chapter! And Rikkacchi, It's so much better now! Thank you so much!

 **Please leave a review**. I want to know if it's any good. No pressure! But I will not post the next chap unless I have reviews. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters and I do not own Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas, or its characters. I just write the story! Please R &R

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

* * *

Inuyasha's amber orbs followed the heartbroken girl until she disappeared among the shadows of the forest. She sobbed miserably as she ran full speed stumbling through the forest. Her crying caused his ears to ache as well as his heart. Though he desired to follow her, he knew that she would want to be alone, so he made his way up the hill. No matter how much he wanted to comfort her, he had to give her space.

Inuyasha glided to the ground, jumping in front of a startled monk's path as he burst through the brush. Nearly colliding in the exact place where Sango stood just moments before. Miroku gasped and fell on his rear painfully as when a red and white blur dropped in front of him. He scrambled, quickly reaching for his sutras, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only Inuyasha.

"Oh…Inuyasha what are you doing here?" he asked standing and dusting himself off, a sheepish grin on his face.

He didn't have time to talk to him, he needed to go after Sango.

"I might as well ask you the same thing…monk." His eyes narrowed disapprovingly on Miroku, before taking a step forward to emphasize his meaning. His proximity forced the man backwards.

"W-what ever do you mean? I was just enjoying the scenery!" he chuckled nervously while holding his hands up innocently.

'Wait a minute… Does he know? Was he with Sango, watching?'

Miroku needed to get around him quickly before he lost the dark haired woman.

Inuyasha, fed up with his lies-grabbed Miroku none too gently by the collar of his robe and slammed him against the nearest tree. Miroku grunted painfully under the force. The wind had just been knocked out of his chest.

Inuyasha glared him straight in the eyes. He was so damn angry with the dark haired so-called holy man. How could he do this to Sango, the woman had practically given her life to him? This is what he does. What infuriated him most was that sleeping with other women was becoming a common occurrence.

He would sometimes catch whiffs of females on Miroku when entering their camp. Of course he kept it to himself-for the sake of Sango and the fact that the monk and demon slayer's relationship wasn't any of his business...but now he simply could not let the monk have his way.

Over time, Sango had gained the half-demon's respect; not only as a human but as a woman. She was smart, loyal, strong, and beautiful. She didn't deserve this crap. She deserved his respect! In his opinion, Miroku was incapable of loving her. He took everything about her for granted. She wasn't a challenge or a prize to be won. Not some freaking decoration either! The damn monk didn't understand that people weren't so disposable. She deserved better and Inuyasha wouldn't let this womanizing monk slither his way back into her good graces again. Inuyasha simply wouldn't allow it.

Miroku grunted again when his back collided painfully with the rough bark of the tree a second time. Sensing a hostile change in his friend's aura he grabbed at Inuyasha's hands, trying to pull himself out of the half-demon's iron grip.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha!" Miroku said plaintively.

"Where? On top of a naked woman?! You're pathetic! A terrible excuse of a man!" Inuyasha yelled, anger blinding his judgement. His golden eyes narrowed in evaluation of the monk below him, but then widening as he all of a sudden dropped the man. A loud crash was heard in the distance, from the direction that he'd come.

'The others.'

Inuyasha looked back to where he knew the village lay.

"Damn it!" he cursed before looking down at Miroku with a scowl, and reluctantly grabbed the man by the back of his robe. "I should just leave your sorry ass out here, but I won't. We both know you deserve it though," he snapped before taking off towards the source of all the ruckus.

Kagome and Shippo awoke to a loud crash and the earth shaking beneath them.

"What's happening?!" Kagome shouted while trying to steady herself from the violent tremors, grabbing and cradling Shippo's small form protectively against her chest. She couldn't let anything happen to him.

Panic began to rise as lights flickered on and doors flopped open. The screams of the villagers could be heard from outside.

"Earthquake!" came a man's voice.

"What's going on?" a woman with a screaming infant questioned, looking out her window.

If it was an earthquake she would have to pray that her child would be spared.

"Someone please help us!" came a cry further away.

Cries for help and screaming came from everywhere. The rumbling mixed all the noise into an indecipherable cacophony. Soon, the tremors came to a sudden halt, everything was quiet for just a moment as an elderly woman entered the room. Kagome looked at the old woman and stood up with Shippo still tightly braced within in her arms. His small hands gripped at her tightly, afraid of being separated. The panicky beat of his heart mirrored her own.

"Kaede, what was that?" she asked in a weary tone. It had lasted too long to be an earthquake.

Her round irises focused on the elderly woman before her. The little fox demon in her arms shook in fear.

"It's okay Shippo, be brave for me okay?" Kagome rubbed his back comfortingly. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah..." Shippo managed to squeak out.

Kaede gave them a serious look.

"It was a strong spiritual pressure, something is coming. Prepare ye self for battle! I shall go see what damage has been done. When Inuyasha and ye friends arrive come quickly. I will need assistance." And with that she left her hut and went back into the village.

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed next to the fire neko while the dark haired girl got her bow and her quiver of arrows.

'I have to be brave for Kagome's sake. I have to be brave. I'm brave,' Shippo started mentally repeating to himself.

"Okay, let's go you two." Determined to protect the teary eyed demon child and neko, she looked down at them before running out of Kaede's hut. Near the edge of the village, they were met with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Shippo was the first to notice the absence of one particular member.

"Hey, where's Sango?" he asked jumping back to safety on top of Kagome's shoulder.

His mantra wasn't working any more.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was sporting an angry scowl and then to Miroku, who wouldn't meet her eyes. There was tension between the two males, but Kagome and Shippo didn't know why. The air between the two was becoming thick with animosity.

"Where is she?" she demanded from the both of them.

There was something going on that she didn't know about. The look on Miroku's face frightened her. Before she could grill him further the screams of the villagers returned.

"Monster!"

"Everybody run!" Warned a woman.

"Uhhh…Ahhhh!"

"I don't want to di-"A man's voice rang, before it was cut short.

"Hel-"

The cut off screams of the villagers rang out.

Inuyasha was the first to act and run to the village of screaming people, followed by a transformed Kirara with the rest of the group on her back.

Inuyasha slid to a stop and Kirara landed beside him

"What the hell?" he thought out loud.

"What is it?" Kagome asked before sliding off the large cat demon and coming to Inuyasha's side. Smoke plumed into the night air from nearby fires.

The earth shook once more and the smoke began to clear, revealing one large gray dog head, then another and another. Glowing silver eyes were fixated on a something under its immense paws. With the remaining smoke not yet cleared, they couldn't make out what it was. But Inuyasha had a sick hunch.

The three heads barked and snarled, each containing sharp teeth that were more than adequate to rip through any flesh unlucky enough to be caught in their maws. Pointed tongues lapped up the bloody pool at their feet as it easily devoured its prey, which was, upon closer inspection, several unlucky villagers that had traversed to closely...proving Inuyasha's hunch correct. Mutilated bodies littered the immediate area around their feet, pointed tongues lapped at the pooling blood, circling dismembered body parts and crunching down on the bones. Silvery eyes gleamed in the light of the moon, a dark gray mane that started from the crowns of their foreheads, down their necks to meet and then travel all the way to the base of the tail flickering and dancing like a fire tossed in the wind. The tail collided with another building and to Kagome's shock hissed, revealing the body of a dark gray serpent.

The metallic stench of blood from the poor villagers was cut by the rotten carcass smell of the beast before them. Its stench made Inuyasha want to vomit in his throat.

Kagome gasped, recognizing the beast "I…I can't believe it…it's Cerberus!" she looked at the beast in awe; she had only read about him at school, and here the beast stood. Its impressive size stood on par with some of the tallest oldest trees of the forest.

"Cerberus? Wh-who's that Kagome?" Shippo asked as he watched the giant beast turn its heads to the sound of the name.

The tiny fox demon broke out into a sweat.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you sir!" Shippo screeched ducking behind Kirara.

She turned to look at the little fox, raising her index finger in an all-knowing manner.

"Cerberus is Hades guard dog to the underworld. I read it in history class on Greek mythology...but what is it doing here?" She answered feebly, turning back to look at the beast.

"Keh! Who the hell cares what his name is or who he belongs to! That thing is in my territory!" Inuyasha spat out angrily and unsheathed Tessaiga; transforming it mid-stride into its mighty fang.

Cerberus growled viciously, spittle dripping in great volumes as it howled,rushing at the group, snapping their mouths open in anticipation of devouring them.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome by the waist to avoid the coming attack, jumping and bounding over huts to a safe distance away. Kirara took off into the night sky with Miroku and Shippo onboard. The center dog's head shot forward and crashed hard into the ground, earning a mouthful of dirt and gravel.

"That can't be too tasty, you dumb mutt!" Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha...I don't think it's a smart idea to be smart with them..." Miroku called from above. "You'll just make them angrier."

"Why are you so concerned about the feelings of this thing?" Inuyasha spat. "Don't tell me it's against your morals to trash talk an angry monster hell bent on killing us, but not on what you did?!"

"Now's not the time for this!" Miroku snapped back as one of the heads made an attempt at Kirara. He held on tight as Kirara maneuvered them away from the attacks.

Kirara swooped and dodged every attack just barely, as she was distracted by the boy's argument.

"It would certainly not be beneficial to us to make this thing even angrier!" Miroku shouted, holding on for dear life in fists full of fur.

"Why don't you just shut up?! I know what I'm doing! It's just a dumb animal!" Inuyasha shot back.

The middle head was shaking off the collision, as the other heads agitated howled their fury, turning their body to the half-demon and girl who landed a few yards away. Their howls shook the rooftops, loosening any material that wasn't nailed down. Villagers who hadn't managed to escape yet, froze in fear. Not wasting a second of time, it rushed at them again, gaining more speed and force for its next attack. Inuyasha continued his taunts and argument with Miroku.

He barely touched the ground and set the girl down before the beast charged at him again. He cursed under his breath, looking over his shoulder to Kagome. She was frightened. Sure she could use her arrows, but she wasn't quick enough. She couldn't dodge the constant attacks they were being bombarded with, and he didn't have time to get her a safe distance away to actually deal with the beast. He couldn't use Tessaiga's attacks in the village full of innocent people and he needed to defend himself. How was he going to lead him away from her? What the hell was he going to do now?

"Fuck Sango, you sure as hell picked the wrong day to run away." he grumbled dryly to himself, gripping his sword in front of him, bracing for the next attack.

Once Kirara was away from the beast, she flew toward the others on the ground. Already coming to the conclusion that Inuyasha was at a disadvantage to battle the beast while Kagome was at his side, she quickly swooped down letting, Miroku haul the miko onto her back safely before she was in the air once more.

Inuyasha had barely caught the whole exchange; it happened so quickly. But he was glad that the neko was quick on her paws to get Kagome out of danger-now he could concentrate on the battle at hand.

Looking back to the beast, he jumped into the air. Dodging the giant paw, he faintly noticed the crater that formed under the impact. He landed hard on the ground and leaped toward the head currently facing him. Moving to bring the blade down on its head, he was intercepted as another ensnared him in its jaws. His thighs were caught between the sharp fangs.

"Shit! Let go of me you flea bitten mongrel!" Inuyasha let out a pained yelp as the sharp teeth pierced deeper into his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out alarmed, firing an arrow at the head that held him in its jaws.

The serpent tail shot itself in front of the sacred arrow, opening its mouth creating a seal. The arrows bright pink light dimmed and a black flame engulfed the pure light, snuffing it out leaving ashes to the wind. The girl's blood ran cold; what was she to do now? Her arrows didn't work on the serpent. What could she possibly do now?

Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, her hold tightened almost painfully around the bow. Her body trembled hearing a sickening crack and Inuyasha cry out in agony as the beast crushed his bones.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as the tears stung her eyes.

Sango leaned against the trunk of a tree, her tears now dried and her sobs quieted. Her hair was disheveled from all the pulling she had done. She hugged her legs while resting her chin on her knees, staring at the strands of hair she'd pulled out. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why had Houshi-sama betrayed her? Was she not enough for him? Had she displeased him in some way? Did she not prove herself to him? Did she not make it clear that she was committed to him? So why was he with another woman?

Awful flashbacks of that woman in ecstasy with her man came back. His hands tracing curves that weren't hers. Lips that had once whispered their loyalty to her and only her, kissed that other woman. All this time he had been whispering sweet nothings in her ear, he was out parting some other woman's legs. This probably wasn't the first time, was it? How long had this been going on? Had she not suffered enough? Why...

What more did the world want from her? Slaughtering her entire village, then her father along with their comrades. All the people who had raised her and cared for her. Was allowing Naraku to torture her with the soulless puppet of her innocent little brother...was that not enough? It hadn't been enough to let that monster parade her brother in front of her like that?!

Nothing could have been more painful than her brother's fate, but it hadn't been enough to break her. She had found the one tiny slither of happiness left to her in this world inside Miroku. What had she done to deserve this? Was she not deserving of this cruel joke they call love? Of happiness? These thoughts consumed her entirely, until her heart could no longer withstand it. She had fought the darkness for so long and the black flames of despair which threatened to devour her sanity finally won.

Father…Kohaku… Houshi-sama… I'm not meant to find happiness.

Sango's grip on her legs tightened as something deep inside her snapped and the invisible black flames once again began to slowly lick at her skin. A sad smile spread on her lips, as she lifted her head. Brown eyes brimming with tears glistened as she stared into the darkness. Suddenly, she was no longer cold.

She raised her hand, touching the liquid on the corner of her eye and inspected the wet substance that coated her index finger. Sango was half-expecting her tears to cut a river down her cheeks. Why were they still coming? Why was she crying again? She was exhausted, her mind could no longer cope with all the suffering and betrayal that was directed at her by the world.

"I don't want to see anything anymore...I don't want to feel anything anymore...I want to be saved..." her voice soft and detached, as every word slowly slipped off her tongue, reflecting the defeated state of her soul.

There was an audible buzz in the air as the pressure built. Her head turned slightly to the right as the silhouette of a body began to emerge from the darkness. Usually she would have been on full alert, preparing herself at the best vantage point to defend, but not now. Unafraid and half hoping that whatever it was would put her out of her misery, she stayed put. Whether it was one of her friends or an enemy she no longer had the energy to care.

A silver pentagram swayed and gleamed in the shadows ringing softly when it hit the chest of its owner. Long midnight locks swayed with each step as a man slowly appeared. The shadows stripped themselves away from him as he materialized fully. Black robes draped fair skin, ethereally glowing in contrast to the darkness around him. It wasn't the ethereal glow of his skin against the night that caught her. What had captured her were the predatory steel blue eyes, shining with malevolent intent.

" _You?_ want to be saved?" mocked his smooth, smoky voice as a smirk spread across his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my beta I decided to split the first chapter into two sections, I didn't want to intimidate readers with long chapters. Personally I love long chapters, anyway..I'm done with the next chapter! Yay! I hope my story is interesting thus far. Im not a person of many words.

OI! Thank you reviewer, you know who you are -smile- I shall continue! Keep an eye out for the next Chapter!

 **Please leave a review**. I want to know if it's any good. No pressure! But I will not post the next chap unless I have reviews. Thanks.


End file.
